


Accidents Happen (On Purpose)

by Jade_Waters



Category: Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: M/M, PWP, Rimming, Stuck porn, Transformers Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 21:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12285039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Waters/pseuds/Jade_Waters
Summary: The second time Rattrap and Dinobot interfaced, it was… less than accidental.





	Accidents Happen (On Purpose)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Accidents Happen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009288) by [Jade_Waters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Waters/pseuds/Jade_Waters). 



> Howdy! This is a sequel to Accidents Happen and is at least equally PWP, if not more so. Went for a little role reversal here so I hope you enjoy it.

 

Had Rattrap enjoyed being unexpectedly fragged in the woods by a big hunk of ex-Pred? Frag yeah, he had. No two ways about it. There weren’t exactly a lot of opportunities to get your bearings off on this dust ball, so Rattrap was willing not to be too picky. Besides, it’d been pretty slagging hot.

But that didn’t mean Rattrap was gonna take it lying down. Er. At least, not the second time. Nope. The second time, things were gonna go his way. He’d make sure of it.

*

Dinobot and Rattrap were on ship maintenance duty. It wasn’t particularly unusual – Optimus liked everyone to have experience in all the duty shifts, and Rattrap was sure he took sadistic pleasure in pairing him up with the lizard – but that didn’t stop Dinobot from pissin’ & moanin’ about it.

“This is no way for a _warrior_ to spend his time,” Dinobot growled, on his knees with his head and torso through an access port. “A scurrying rodent, maybe, but I should be preparing for the next battle!”

“Eh,” Rattrap countered from the hallway as he worked on a panel nearby, “I’m ok with sharing a bit of the glory and possible death with Optimus and Cheetor this time around. And Rhinox is busy testing out his newest invention – he won’t even be back ‘til sundown, knowing him.”

“You’re _always_ willing to ‘share’ risk and responsibility,” Dinobot sniped.

“I wouldn’t say _always_. Besides, I like to share fun things, too,” Rattrap argued, “How’s the plasma manifold look?”

Dinobot leaned just a bit further into the port… wham! The doors clamped shut around Dinobot’s waist. His torso was caught in the maintenance shaft, his aft stuck in the walkway. Rattrap did his best not to laugh at the sight as the warrior struggled and hissed. “What did you do, vermin?” he shouted, voice muffled by the wall.

“Hey, I didn’t do nothing,” Rattrap shouted back. “Hold on, hold on, I’ll get you out,” he said.

Dinobot clawed at the maintenance shaft but he didn’t bust it open.

Rattrap tried the auto-release valve, but nothing happened. He tried again, but still nothing. He opened another hatch near Dinobot and ducked his head in. “You doing alright?” he asked.

“I’m fine,” Dinobot snapped, “Just get me out.”

“Alright, well, I’m gonna leave this open so I can hear you better. Although I’m sure you’ll roar if you need something,” Rattrap winked.

Rattrap tapped loudly at a few keys on his panel, narrating his attempts to open the port, all of which ended in, “Sorry – no luck with that,” or “Slag, guess that didn’t work either.”

“Lemme see if I can find a release valve over here,” he said, leaning over Dinobot. He ran his fingers along the port where it met Dinobot’s waist. His touch ghosted over that blue paint, the only part of Dinobot anybody might call slender. Rattrap let his fingers press a little more firmly into Dinobot on his way back around. “Nothing,” he said, “Did you bump something in there?”

“I most certainly did not,” Dinobot answered.

“Are you sure?” Rattrap asked, resting his hand low on Dinobot’s back as he fiddled with this and that part of the door.

“I am _quite_ sure,” Dinobot hissed. Rattrap didn’t think he sounded any grumpier than usual.

“Alright,” Rattrap answered, “I’m still working on it.” His fingers traced Dinobot’s ribs and spine – the synthetic bones themselves were only armor, but Rattrap could easily reach the sensitive circuitry just under them. He moved away a few times, letting Dinobot’s charge simmer, then came back to touch some more, teasing. He kept searching, finding nothing except all of Dinobot’s sensitive nodes.

Dinobot scratched at the wall, claws shrieking against the metal plating, but still he didn’t bust out. His vents began to whir and whine, and he could feel the static building in his joints, his groin, his vocalizer – he bit back hard against a moan as Rattrap wormed his fingers along the seam of his hip. Instead he shouted at Rattrap, “What in the Pit are you doing, vermin?” but he already knew, and Rattrap knew it. Dinobot could practically feel him smirking.

Still, Rattrap verified, “You doing alright, Chopperface?”

Dinobot glitched out, “Af-ffirmative,” even as he left deeper grooves in the wall. Heat built steadily across his systems. Rattrap’s damned hands grew bolder: dipped between his hips and thighs, brushed over his access panel. Dinobot’s processor stuttered with the strain.

“I don’t know, Dinobutt, you seem kinda hot under the collar, if you know what I mean,” and this time there could be no doubt about the smirk.

Dinobot growled. “Vile rodent.” He paused, tried to let his systems catch up, but in vain. “By Unicron’s horns, get on with it before I tear you limb from irritating limb.”

Rattrap slapped his aft. Dinobot jumped and may very well have bust out to make good on his threat, but Rattrap pressed against the release on Dinobot’s access panel, opening it carefully and running his incredible, infuriating fingers over Dinobot’s plugs and ports. Dinobot slapped a hand over his mouth, but it didn’t entirely stifle his moan.

“You should try being a little nicer,” Rattrap suggested, “After all, I am trying to help.”

Dinobot snorted, “Help! With what, exactly, I should like to know.” There was far more static in his voice than he cared to admit.

Rattrap ran a finger around the ring of Dinobot’s exhaust port. The raptor gasped, tensing. “Just trying to loosen you up,” Rattrap said quietly. He let his tongue follow the path of his finger, slow and obvious.

A shudder went through Dinobot’s entire frame. His vocalizer glitched as he choked out, “What – That’s – ”

“I know,” Rattrap answered. He kissed where he had licked, enjoyed the static against his lips. He pushed his tongue in deeper, teased the aperture further open. 

It was too intimate. Dinobot squirmed, wanted desperately to pull away or push back, but he was stuck, the door digging into his waist as he moved. He was breathing too fast, everything between his waist & his knees felt heavy and bright, on the edge of bursting. _Damn the rat,_ Dinobot thought. A high-pitched whine escaped him, more raptor than bot. _Damn him to the Pit_.

“That’s it,” Rattrap encouraged, “Relax. Come on, lemme in.” He pushed one finger into the port, his synthetic spit glistening, letting him slide in and out as he continued to lick around the edge. So much static was building up on his arm it was almost painful, blue sparks leapt across his plating. Rattrap’s free hand toyed with his own access panel, his breath puffed hot against Dinobot’s aft.

It was his own name that interrupted him: Dinobot, desperate, grinding out, “Rattrap –” pulled him to a stop. Static over stone, the warrior pleaded, “Plug in.” They were both hotter than the Pit and Rattrap couldn’t take it anymore, either. He obliged, too caught up in things to still be smug.

If their first time had felt like a wave crashing, this second time felt like being dropped into an ocean, submerging completely. Both their frames shook with excess energy. Battle could have broken out just then, and they would not have known. There was nothing but the link. It took Rattrap a minute to get himself under enough control to shape it – to push the link toward pleasure, to build the feedback loop. And then Dinobot really did let go: let the torrent of energy flow through them, let himself scream with it. He was so overcharged he wasn’t sure where Rattrap’s overload began and his ended – there was only blistering pleasure, pleasure, pleasure.

*

Reboot. It was a slow start up for both of them, systems not yet fully cooled. Rattrap let himself fall back away from Dinobot, who was still stuck in the door. The warrior groaned as he came back online. “Release me, vermin.”

Rattrap smirked lazily as he reached up and pulled the manual release valve. The door opened, and Dinobot slid onto the floor, free. “You could’ve done that sooner,” he accused, without much heat.

Rattrap chuckled, resting on the floor beside him, “You could’ve bust out if you really wanted to.”

“Hn. Trust a rat to rig the game,” Dinobot huffed.

“Guess you’ll just have to get me back, then.”

Dinobot grinned, “I suppose I will.”

 - End -


End file.
